


My drabble fic-

by LunaLight84



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Splatoon, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, angst and triggering topics, eeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLight84/pseuds/LunaLight84
Summary: I put my drabbles here bitches-
Relationships: A lotta utmv ships, a lotta ddlc ships, a lotta splatoon ships
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

Uh-

Hi

*clown noises*

Send requests- fluff or angst idc

Ima go write Luna x ink and put here okay bYE-


	2. Ddlc gang meet Rainbow bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everbody's in aw, and gremlin is confused.

"Natsuki, you are going to have to carry the paint. I'll carry the rest of the banner supplies."

Yuri said grabbing some paper. Natsuki only groaned.

"Why do I have to carry the paint?! Why can't you?!"

Natsuki replied, grabbing a paint can.

"Because, y-"

And just like that, Natsuku spilled the paint.

"Shit..."

"Natsuki! You need to be more car-"

The paint then started to boil. Both girls only look in aw, as a being start form out of the ink.

"W H O D A R E S S U M M O N M E ? ! . . "

It boomed, looming over Natsuki and Yuri, it was huge... It also had one eye as a bright golden star.

The girls only cowarded in fear, and the being picked them up. 

"N O A N S W E R ? . . W E L L . . "

The being dropped them, disappearing into the nothingness.

"That must mean it was an accident!"

A smaller and lighter voice then spoke. Natsuki and Yuri turned around only to see a small skeleton.

"Heya pals! I'm Ink! Howzit'goin?"

Natsuki let out a shriek, while Yuri only stared in shock.

"Hey! I'm not a threat! And it's kinda rude to stare!"

Ink then said.

Natsuki and Yuri walked up to him. Starring.

"We heard screaming! Are you guys-"

Sayori paused. There was a small skeleton in the closet.

"What's with the-"

Monika stopped. 

"So.. I'm Ink- My god would you all stop sTARRINNG?!"

Nobody spoke. Ink pouted a little.

"Aw!! Even though you are a skeleton! You're so cute!!"  
Sayori then said, coming towards him.

"Wha-"

"My my.. Sayori, you are correct.. He is.. Very cute.."

Yuri commented nervously, playing with her hair.

"You all-"

"Ngh.. He is...kinda cute.. BUT NOT THAT CUTE!..

"Aw.. He is very cute.."

All of the girls came close, looking in aw. Squeezing his cheek or playing with his clothing.

"This is gonna be a long day..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirry I got lazy wew


	3. Broken ankle: Dream and Uncorrupted NM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fluff and angst uwu if u can guess the angst gdgdhfgsfshf

"S-Shit... They really did a number on my ankle.."

Nightmare winced, holding his leg.

"I can't let Dream find out they did this.."

Trying to look for spare medkit, he tried to crawl.

Only to no avail, his ankle just hurt even more.

"Nightmare!"

He could hear his brother call.

'Fuck..'

Cursing under his breathe, Nightmare looked up at his brother.

"Y-Yeah Dream?.."

Dream looked down to see his brother holding his ankle like no tommorow.

"B-Brother! What happened?!"

He asked, inspecting his leg.

"O-Oh.. I just fell down and hit it real hard.."

Nightmare lied, giving a reassuring smile.

"Well.. Let me get the med kit and examine it.."

"Alright.."

Nightmare waited for a few minutes until his brother came back.

Inspecting it for a few minutes, Dream's eyesockets widened.

"N-Nighty! Your ankle is broken! You couldn't just have gotten this from falling!"

"Oh.. Well.. I just fell down on some rocks is all.."

He lied again. Nightmare felt horrible that he was lying to his brother, but it was necessary.

"You need to be more careful! You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"I'll try brother.. I really will.."

Dream then gave his brother a hug.

"I love you, Nightmare.."

"I love you too, Dream.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clown noises* 🤡🤡  
> Sue me k thx  
> *jumps of a cliff*


	4. Female iNK-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEMALE INK FEMALE INK FEMALE INK-

Ink was just lying around painting a picture.

But, he suddenly, he felt a bit weird. His chest..

Ink left up his shirt, only to find...an etco breast growing..

Ink giggled slightly, his voice sounded a bit more feminine.

"What did you guys do?"

He asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess I'm a female now-"

\---------

It had been one month since Ink had turned into a woman, but he hadn't told anyone.

His breasts were getting bigger, and peop li d were starting to notice.

So, he finally came out to Dream.

"Um.. I was kinda turned into a female-"

"WAIT WHAT-"

"Yeah.. That's why my voice sounds a bit more feminine.. Abd why my chest has been getting bigger.."

"I can....see that.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am- just- idk tbh  
> AND BTW DREAM AIN'T TRANSPHOBIC HE JUST DOESN'T RLLY LIKE BOOBS OKI BYEE-


	5. DREAMBERRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE OF MY FAVORITE AND MOST UNDERRATED SHIPS EVER OMG-

"Blue, you've already gotten Icecream on your face!"

Dream giggled.

Blue quickly wiped it off, and smiled.

"Well, I was just eating too fast! The Magnificent Sans would've been much more careful if he was paying attention! But he couldn't because he was starring at his really cute boyfriend~ Mwehehehe!~"

Dream blushed a little.

"Ah.. You are also very cute.."

Dream replied, looking away because he was so flustered.

Blue kissed Dream on the cheek.

"Dream! Your icecream is going to melt!"

"I don't care! Thinking about my little blue lover is more important!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe fluff, but next chapter oh boi-


	6. Passing out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink just feels very dizzy e.e

Ugh.."

Ink held his head.. He felt so tired.. He just wanted to pass out.

He was almost near his bedroom, slowly walking up there with all the strength he had.

"I...."

The world started to spin. He was dizzy, so dizzy, he just wanted....

To.........rest.......

He then collapsed onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT SORRY BITCHES


	7. EEEEEEEEE Dream has that one illness that makes u grow flowers on ur body-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa angst go brrr

Dream coughed silently, as more flowers started growing on his body.

"I... God... Is this really the end?..."

He said to himself. Rubbing his skull.. He coughed some more.

"I... I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

....

His house was silent. Everything was silent.

"W-Who is going to.. Take care of the multiverse when I'm gone..."

....

"DREAM! I GOT THE MEDICINE!"

Ink then busted through the door.

"H-Here.. Take it.."

He said rushing towards his ally, taking out a small bottle.

Ink could tell Dream didn't have the energy to tale it himself, so he took out pills, then gave them to Dream.

"Okay, all I need you to do is swallow.."

And he did it.. He swallowed.

"Yes!! Thank g-"

Dream then collapsed on Ink. He wasn't breathing.

"No.. No.. No.. NO!! WHY WASN'T I QUICKER?.."

He was silent for a few minutes. Then..

Dream started to breathe.

Ink started to son tears of happiness.

"I knew you could do it, Dream.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe


	8. Teee hee shitpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A

“I’M GONNA SET THIS WHOLE PLACE ON FUCKING FIRE!!”Ink shouted, lighting the huge ass match he created with broomy.“INK NO-”


	9. Shitpist number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hdgetegshdhdgdhdhry dr gsf

Knife guy: AAAAAAaaaaaaAaaaaaaa

He screamed like a fuckin child

Spoopy bitch: yo wtf stahp screaming u man baby

Horror said, doing epic dabs

I killed my bro bc I'm insane and a: a

E

Sports- jk-

Knife guy: wAAAAAA I BROKE MY ANKLE

Noot gloop: STAHP YELLING U CHILD-

He did the le stab killer in le soul and he ded xp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡👁👄👁


	10. Old writing e.e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Ink became monika but I will never finish it-

Ink felt a tingle in his bones.

He remember this feeling, but couldn't remember what it meant.

Then, it came to him. The creators had tinkered with his personality yet again.

Ink let out a dry laugh.

"When will the day come that you guys stop making my life hell?.. Heh, guess that day will never come.. I can't fully trust that you all are going to make this personality atleast bearable to deal with, but I'll take the benefit of the doubt.."

He smiled sadly, looking up at the ceiling.

Motivation was usually at an all time low whenever his personality was messed with for the creators enjoyment, but this time... It went up?..

Confusion scattered Ink's mind, as he tried to think of answers for this..

But, thinking got him nowhere, and a headache.. Goddamn.. Why was he always written to be stupid?..

He tried to think on what to do next.. Maybe draw, go visit some aus, go visit friends, maybe try to talk to Error and annoy the shit out of him for a good laugh.

Ink giggled softly at that last thought.. He also noticed his giggles were a lot less loud, and more sweet.

"What did you guys even do?"

Groaning quietly, Ink knew that he would probably never get an answer to that question..

"But hey! Atleast I tried! And trying is always good-"

He stopped himself. What was he saying? Ink would never say that.. So why-

Goddamn it! Why did he the have the memory of a fucking goldfish?! He face palmed while moaning silently.

Grabbing broomy, he decided to sit down and actually like a normal person for once. Who was he kidding? He was an insane chaotic dumbass, he would never be normal.

An epiphany suddenly came, and he had the urge to.. Write?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁👄👁💅💅

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> *more clown noises*


End file.
